You Can Never Take The Rain Out Of Seattle
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Five years ago Bella made the biggest mistake of her life... She left Edward. "The day we can be together, is the day they take the rain out of Seattle." Now she returns to Seattle for Alice's wedding... Edward is still there... Can she make it right?


**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight or any of Jason Walker's songs featured within this story.**

**This is a brand new one shot brought to you by myself and TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen! ****The collaboration was inspired by our love for Twilight (obviously) and also Jason Walker's AMAZING songs.**

**It is a Edward and Bella FanFic and the characters are all human :)**

**Jason Walker songs featured within the OneShot are: Seattle / You're Missing It / Down / You Fill My Heart**

**Other than that, we REALLY hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Never shoot for the sky, you'll be stuck on the ground.<em>

_Never believe you can fly, because you'll just drown._

_Just never try._

_The day we can be together, is the day they take the rain out of Seattle._

_You can never take the rain out of Seattle..._

Stuck was exactly where I was right now. But I wasn't on the ground, I wasn't anywhere, I was just... Hovering.

I read the last lines of my first book again, and tried to write just a few lines of the sequel, but it seemed that I had nothing to write... I couldn't bring myself to write a happy ending, because my character Belle was a metaphor for me, and I certainly had not found my happy ending.

I saved the blank page, vowing to start it again on Tuesday when I got back from the vacation.

Vacation? Who was I kidding?

It was more like a death sentence.

My best friend Alice was getting married, and I hadn't been back to Seattle since I was eighteen. Even the thought of it brought my teeth down onto my lip, and my stomach churning with horror and anticipation.

We'd all been so close in High School, and it seemed that we'd stay like that forever. Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock were possibly the cutest couple I'd ever laid eyes on, just because she was so small and hyper and he was so tall and calm. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Mc Carthy were definitely the most... Physical... Out of the rest of us. They'd been together since the first year of High School, and I was pretty sure they were still just as in love as the first time.

And then there was Edward.

I turned my head to glance out the window of the aeroplane, though I couldn't see anything because of the dark, wet sky that we lingered in. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying desperately hard not to relive the memories that haunted me, the ones that told me how stupid and selfish I was.

I chose to quit.

Edward and I had been the last of our group of friends to be paired off. I still believe it was because both of us were too shy to admit we had feelings for each other. Though once we did, there was no going back.

We were inseparable, as cute as Alice and Jasper, and as physical as Rose and Emmett.

Finally our group of friends, the outcasts of Seattle High School, were complete in our companionship.

Years passed and happiness surrounded us.

And then Prom came... And Senior Year... And different College applications and acceptances...

Even now it brings tears to my eyes.

Edward had been accepted to the University of Arizona, just like me. But he'd also been accepted to the University of Seattle, just like me.

The decision was the hardest and most selfish one I've ever made in my life.

I chose Phoenix, and told him to choose Seattle.

It was right before the end of year dance that Seattle High held for the senior year students. Edward had just dropped me home to get ready and asked if I'd made my decision yet. He'd go wherever I wanted to go. He could study music in any city, as long as he was with me.

But I told him to stay here, and I'd go.

"Why? Why would you even say that Bella?" He'd demanded, his hands clamped tightly around the steering wheel of his car.

"Because." I'd started to cry, realising with horror that Edward would sooner or later find someone better than me, and I didn't want to have to watch it once he did, "It's better that way."

Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper... They were soulmates.

They'd never stray away from each other.

Edward and I however... He could and _would _do so much better.

He'd watched my tears with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes, and even though I'd wondered what was going on in his head, he simply leant across the car and opened my door, planted a soft kiss on my cheek and told me to get ready for the dance.

I shut my eyes as I laid my head back onto the hard leather of the aeroplane seat, trying to compose my breathing and tears that always betrayed me when I thought about him.

I could still feel his fingers on my body that night, as he held me and we danced. His touch was always so warm and gentle, I'd melt against him and hold on for dear life, praying that the moment would never end.

That's what I did that night.

Because I knew that it was make or break for us. But it had to break.

"Bella..." Edward's voice, so clear and deep even now in my memory, had whispered in my ear as I leant against him.

His arms curved tighter around my body, his satin skin matching the texture of my purple silk dress, "I need to hear in black and white that you don't need me anymore."

I'd squeezed my eyes closed, not pulling back to meet his eyes for fear that I'd just break and fall into a million pieces at his feet, "Say you don't want me." He whispered, "That it's not like it was for you before."

"Edward..." I'd tried to shake my head. But he wasn't finished.

"Say you don't love me..." His voice was gentle but harsh in his command, "And I'll let you go."

I _never_ wanted him to let me go... But how could I explain to him that one day he'd get tired of me? One day he'd discard of me just like I was about to abandon him?

I knew that night, that it was the need for self-preservation that made me let him go. I didn't want to hear him say the words that would break me, so I said them instead.

"The day we can be together is the day they take the rain out of Seattle." I'd whispered, "You can never take the rain out of Seattle."

"Are you alright, ma'am?" A female voice piped from beside me.

I opened my eyes, looking up at the slightly orange-looking air hostess as she smiled at me pleasantly.

I felt the traitor tears slip down my cheeks, "I just don't like flying." I muttered, my voice cracking slightly. I was a horrible liar, but I think that the condition I was in made her believe me.

"Well, the pilot has lit the seatbelt sign." She smiled, "We're about to land. You need to put that away." She motioned to my laptop.

"Oh." I said, "Sorry."

I closed down the computer, slipped it into the laptop case and pushed it under the seat in front of me.

Part of me was excited to see my old friends again, but the dominant emotion in my body was fear. I hadn't set eyes on them since I left five years ago. I was sure we'd all be different now. We were all twenty three, finished College and onto our separate jobs.

Alice had finished her Fashion degree, and Jasper completed his Business course. Now he ran her fashion boutique, and they got to spend work together as well as home.

Rosalie and Emmett owned a bar in Seattle, one that we were apparently hitting as the separate hen and stag events this weekend.

And Edward...

My Edward had completed his Honours degree in Music. And to be honest that was all I knew. Alice had mentioned it in passing one evening a year ago on the phone, but never clarified what he was doing with it. I didn't have the guts to ask.

Me on the other hand, I'd finished my English Degree, started writing my book and was now onto the sequel. I'd considered moving back to Seattle, it was cheaper, more practical and I could write from anywhere in the world.

But it seemed as if Phoenix held me where I was... Because I was afraid to return to see Edward... Even more afraid to discover if he was dating, or even _married._

I cringed at that though, just as the plane hit the tarmac with a gentle thud. I was sure he'd found someone by now. I'd only had a few boyfriends over the past few years, no-one serious, no-one I loved...

Because I always loved him.

I waited patiently until they'd opened the doors of the aircraft, grabbing my handbag and laptop case before walking off the plane with the other passengers, wiping my eyes discretely with the back of my hand.

I collected my luggage, just one simple bag for my stay from Friday until Monday, and made my way to the rental car I'd managed to secure for my stay.

Alice and Jasper had offered to pick me up, but I didn't mind the drive, it gave me more time to think, and more time to recollect myself with my surroundings of Seattle.

After the short drive from the airport to our old neighbourhood, I took quick glances at everything as I drove into town limits. I smiled at the gas station, and the many times we'd gotten Emmett to go in with his fake I.D and buy us beer. I passed by the dark trees that held so many memories of summers and winters, not only with our whole group of friends, but with Edward too...

I bypassed the local diner, where Alice and I had taken a job one summer, only to sneak the boys some free breakfast. Next came the line of stores that all of us had secured a job in, to save up for College.

Edward was the only one of us who had stayed and gone to Seattle University.

Rose and Emmett went off to Alaska, and Alice and Jasper had gone to New York.

And we all knew I'd gone to Phoenix.

However, they all found their way home after they'd finished college. All of them but me.

I would be the talk of the town I was sure.

Bella Swan, home at last after five years.

I soon came within reach of the houses and watched with a gentle smile as I passed the large house with a red door and wide windows at the front. That was Rose and Emmett's house. I recognised it from the picture that Alice had emailed me, along with her house that sat directly next door. It was big too, with a white door and dark brown curtains closed over to shield the inside from onlookers.

I pulled into the driveway, shutting the door as quietly as I could before reaching into the back seat to take out my belongings.

I walked along the stone path before reaching the two steps that led to the front door. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever was behind the door. I knew Alice and Jasper would be there, but what about Rose and Emmett? ... Or Edward?

I walked up the steps, using my free hand to knock quietly.

Within seconds the doors were opened and I watched as Alice stood before me, wide eyed and smiling.

"_Bella_!" She'd screamed, immediately tugging me into the house and wrapping her arms around me. I tried to hug her back as best I could with my bags in hand.

"Alice." Jasper's voice came from the next room, and I tilted my head up to see him as he descended on us, "Let her put her bags down."

Alice let go of me and I turned to set my three bags by the door before turning back to them.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hi guys..." I whispered, and I was surprised to find that there were tears in my eyes.

I'd never realised how much I missed my best friends.

Alice was crying and I saw Jasper's cheek glisten before he scraped his hand across it, wiping the tear away and pulling both me and his fiancée in for a hug. I hugged them tightly, letting the tears fall freely now that I had an excuse.

"I've missed you guys so much... I've missed this place."

"We've missed you too Bella." Alice said, her voice still high even though it was clouded by sadness and tears, "You should've come back sooner." She added when we pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, you should have." Jasper put in, and I watched as Alice and he both raised an eyebrow purposefully.

"I couldn't." I shook my head, glancing down at my feet.

"Yes, you could have." Alice said, her voice turning into a gentle whisper, "He's missed you too you know."

I looked away as she spoke the words, discretely wiping more tears as I laid eyes on my bags, "Can you guys show me to my room?"

"Sure." Jasper offered, grabbing my luggage, handbag and laptop case before starting for the stairs, "Come on Bella."

Alice and Jasper both showed me around their house, and I was extremely impressed by how everything had turned out so well for them. I owned a big apartment back in Phoenix, but when the time came for me to own a house, I knew I'd want something smaller, secluded, and surrounded by trees... Just like Edward and I had described one night five years ago.

Once I'd been shown to my room, I unpacked my clothes and essentials into the oak dresser before shutting my laptop away in the wardrobe, set to forget it for the next few days. I went to the bathroom and got cleaned up, taking Alice's advice to change into something new.

I put on a new pair of jeans and a white blouse, before heading back downstairs to meet Alice and Jasper again. But as I walked into their living room I saw Rose and Emmett on one of the sofas, their eyes lighting up as they saw me.

They came running over, hugging me tightly until I could barely breathe. We talked for a while about things, how we were getting on with our careers and hopes we had for the future. We didn't mention the past much, I think they all knew how hurtful it was for me.

In truth, they hadn't changed much. They were all just as beautiful as they were five years ago, same height and size, except Rosalie, who was proudly sporting an eight and a half month baby bump under her red coat. They said I hadn't changed at all, that the sun hadn't tanned my pale skin, or lessened the dark colour of my brown eyes and caramel hair.

I wondered in the back of my mind if Edward still looked the same, if he was still as perfect and flawless as he had been before.

That thought gave way to wondering where he was...

Didn't he want to see me?

I doubted if he would visit my grave... And I would understand anyway.

I followed Alice out to the kitchen as she moved to wash our now empty glasses, "Where is he Alice?" I whispered when we were alone and out of anyone's earshot.

"He's working tonight." She said easily, as if she was expecting my question.

"Oh..."

"We're heading to Rose and Emmett's bar now. It's not too late for you?"

I shrugged, managing a faint smile, "It's only past eleven. And it's the weekend before your wedding." I added, "Let's go."

We all took Rose's car, because she wouldn't be drinking tonight and as we clambered into the seats Alice turned to me with a wide grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, wide eyed.

"I forgot to say... We _all _loved your book!"

I blushed, looking around at my friends as they nodded, "It's amazing." Rose added as the boys agreed.

"Although, I was pretty upset it wasn't a happy ending." Alice chirped, raising an eyebrow at me, "Planning on making a sequel?"

I could hear the double meaning in her words and I fought the urge to sigh as my stomach rolled over. She was asking me if I was going to make things right with Edward.

What she didn't realise is that it would be impossible to gain forgiveness from him.

"I'm working on one now." I said quietly, "But I've got writer's block."

She sighed, getting comfortable under Jasper's arm as Rose drove through the town, "Either way, we all loved it."

Everyone? Did that include Edward?

Had he read my book?

And if he did, did he understand that he was Ethan? Did he discover through my words that I was declaring how sorry I was? How much I loved him?

I looked out the window, chewing on my lip and fighting tears the whole way there.

After a short drive, we reached the bar. It was a good size, bordered with large trees and lit up by yellow and white lights that streamed from the windows. Rose parked the car and we got out, heading for the main entrance.

There was entertainment here tonight, I realised as I heard the piano playing at the front of the bar. I watched as Rose and Emmett headed for the bar to order us some drinks before following Alice and Jasper to a booth near the back corner.

"_Seattle... I don't know why, you stand under the clouds expecting to stay dry..."_

I heard the voice, gently singing from the top of the bar and even before I raised my head to look at the source, I was getting a tingly feeling that started in my toes and travelled straight to my heart.

I looked up, and my eyes landed on Edward's figure as he stood on the platform, playing a guitar and singing into the microphone. My breathing hitched and I felt tears burn in my eyes as I took him in.

He was wearing dark jeans and a blue checked shirt, and his eyes were closed as he sang the words wholeheartedly. His face, lit up by the gentle lighting in the bar, held every ounce of perfection it had five years ago. His jaw was relaxed as he sang, and there was slight stubble around it that made him look manlier than before. His hair was still the familiar disarray that I remembered, the same tousled locks I used to worship. I felt a pang of pain as I remembered those times, the times we'd lay in each other's arms and talk, and how everything was just so perfect.

Edward opened his eyes, and looked around the bar as he sang, but never at me. His green eyes were sparkling still, but faded slightly because of some secret he was holding onto, or some lost love.

I didn't dare to believe it was me.

I'd only been staring at him for a short moment, and now as the tears started to fall down my cheeks, I heard – with a sharp stab of pain in my chest – the real words he was singing.

"_Can't you see the day you ever win that battle, is the day they take the rain out of Seattle..."_

The last words I'd told him.

They weren't the exact words, but I could see how he'd twisted them to tell me that I'd never win what I wanted.

I looked down at the tabletop, shutting my eyes as he continued to strum his guitar and sing the words with a gentle, pained voice.

"_Fall, fall, falling... Oh the sky keeps falling. And it gets so heavy on your heart..._

_Fall, fall, falling... Oh the tears keep falling. And you keep staying where you are..."_

Part of me wanted to believe that this was plea... A plea for me to come back...

But I knew better than that.

"_Seattle... I don't know why, you stand under the clouds expecting to stay dry..._

_Seattle... I don't know how I'm supposed to help you if you won't leave town."_

I lifted my head again, watching as his eyes were narrowed the same way they used to when he was struggling to say something, or wanting to cry.

"_Oh can't you see the day you ever win that battle, is the day they take the rain..." _He gave one long strum on his guitar, "_The day they take the rain out of Seattle..."_

He looked down, softening the chords he was playing before singing quietly into the mic, _"Oh can't you see, that you'll never take the rain out of Seattle."_

I moved to stand up, and suddenly Alice caught hold of my hand just as a round of applause started for Edward.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, yanking my hand from hers and heading towards the door. I walked outside, standing on the porch and covering my eyes as I tried to breathe.

"Bella..." Alice's voice was right behind me, "It's the song isn't it?"

I turned to look at her, taking a breath, "How... How did you know?"

She frowned a little, "Isn't it on the last page of your book?"

I let out a laugh, shaking my head as I moved away to glance at the trees around the bar, "It's so much more than that..."

"What do you mean?"

I shut my eyes, speaking in a whisper, "The last words I told Edward were "The day we can be together is the day they take the rain out of Seattle... You can't take the rain out of Seattle..." That's the reason they were in my book..."

I looked down, feeling more tears streak down my cheeks before Alice's warm arms enveloped me in a hug. I held onto her, breathing deeply before I was composed enough to go back inside.

We returned to the booth, and Alice scooted in next to Jasper, who had now been joined by Rose and Emmett. I was left at one of the two free ends of the booth, and directly facing the stage that Edward was on.

He wasn't singing, but as I looked up I seen him about to speak into the microphone.

"Any requests?"

His voice was still the same smooth, deep and charming tone that sent shivers down my spine and evoked various different memories in my head.

"_You're Missing It!"_ Alice suddenly shouted from our booth.

I looked at her with wide eyes before shooting my gaze back to Edward. His eyes found Alice and he smiled, "You got it Ali-" He trailed off as his eyes moved across the booth and landed on mine.

We stared at each other for a long moment, both our faces blank with shock and regret. I felt myself begin to warm under his gaze, just like I used to when he set the powerful influence of his eyes onto me.

But he looked away, down to his guitar as he swallowed visibly.

I felt my cheeks flush, not knowing what do or what to say as my four other friends stared at me.

He turned towards the guy playing piano beside him, nodding his head before he moved to face everyone again, starting to strum slowly on his guitar as the other man played a selection of notes.

"_It's cold again and I don't know what to do..._

_I need a friend, but all I really want is you..._

_Where have you been?_

_I haven't seen you for so long..."_

He met my gaze for a split second before glancing down at his guitar, focusing on the notes he was strumming.

"_I guess you're gone, you're really gone..._

_So long ago, you told me you'd never leave._

_But do you know that things have changed so suddenly..._

_And here I am, I am moving on without you... Without you..."_

His chin raised a little and he shut his eyes as he continued to sing, letting the bar hush to his gentle and exquisite voice.

"_And now the years have passed us by. And I still do not know why... You chose to quit..._

_So where are you tonight?_

_You could make everything right..."_

He opened his eyes again as the man playing piano took over for a short section of the song. He glanced at our friends who sat beside me in the booth and then his eyes slid to mine, some deep emotion within them that I couldn't interpret.

"_But instead you're missing it..._

_You're missing it..._

_You're missing it... All the things that I have done. _

_You're missing it... Everything I have become..."_

He stopped singing suddenly and I could tell that it wasn't supposed to happen because the crowd were mumbling something quietly. However I couldn't hear what they were saying, I was just staring at Edward, letting the tears drip down my cheeks in a constant flow as he locked his gaze with mine.

He turned towards the other man, shaking his head slightly and saying something before he moved back to the mic, "Sorry everyone..."

He walked down the few steps that were held by the stage and onto the main floor of the bar. He didn't stop there, instead he walked behind a curtain, heading into the back I'd guessed.

I looked at my friends, biting down on my lip, "I should never have come back."

"That song was about you." Alice whispered, "You _had _to come back."

* * *

><p>After Thursday night I didn't see Edward again all weekend. Friday was spent with the girls as we were fitted for our dresses and everything was finalised for the wedding. Saturday was spent getting ready for Saturday night, which of course the boys were separated from the girls because of the separate parties.<p>

But now it was Sunday morning... And it was Alice and Jasper's wedding day... And I was hyperventilating.

I'd been miserable all weekend, wondering what I was supposed to say to Edward when I did see him. I wasn't even sure if I'd been able to talk, or breathe. I had to say sorry, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do my explanation justice, I wouldn't be able to excuse how much I'd hurt him.

Another thing that pained me during the weekend was how much I missed Seattle. I wanted to stay here, but I could never stay if I had to know I'd broken Edward's heart.

I looked up as my bedroom door opened. Rose walked inside, dressed in her blue silk gown that travelled to her feet, which also highlighted that she was pregnant, and loving every minute of it.

She smiled at me, "You look beautiful."

I glanced down at the matching blue bridesmaid dress, smiling a little, "You look so much better. Pregnancy really suits you Rose. You're stunning."

She laughed lightly, "Thanks I guess." She smiled, "But seriously, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I eventually said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling on my silver peep toe heels that Alice demand both Rose and I wear.

I stood up and Rose and I both checked each other's hair and make-up. Rose's make-up had been done to suit her blonde hair, which sat curled and clipped to the side. My hair was also curled but fixed into a bun that left a few pieces of hair around my shoulders. My make-up was subtle and creamy, with light eye shadow and dark lashes to "show off my brown eyes" as Alice has described.

With everything in check, Rose and I left my room and headed to find Alice.

She was probably the calmest bride I'd ever seen, though I'd never been to a proper wedding before...

She was sitting in her bathroom, her hair fixed with blue flowers and curls as her make-up artist applied some eye shadow to her flawless face. Rose and I waited until her make-up was finished before we helped her into her dress and heels.

The clock was fast approaching noon and so I left the bathroom quickly to grab the flowers from my bedroom where I'd kept them safe during the weekend.

I lifted mine and Rose's white bouquets before checking Alice's blue roses were perfect.

Very quietly I heard the door open and then close again behind me. I turned, surprised to see Alice standing by the door with calm eyes.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"I never told you before... Blue looks lovely on you... Edward will love it."

I felt my breathing hitch as she mentioned him. I'd been too busy today to pass many thoughts on him, though they were always in my mind.

Her lips turned up at the corners at my obvious reaction to his name and she stepped farther into the room, "Why can't you just admit it Bella?"

"Admit what?" I whispered, fighting back tears that I didn't want to show, not today.

"Admit that you're still in love with him."

I stayed quiet, taking a breath before I looked back at her, "Isn't it obvious? I love him Alice! I always have and I always will!"

"You need to let it out..." She whispered, "Just let it out now..."

I looked down at the flowers in my hands, tightening my grip around the stems as I shut my eyes, "I was so stupid... I never wanted to leave him! Never! It was my fears Alice! The fear that one day he'd find someone better than me, someone prettier than me, someone more perfect than me, someone he loved more than me! He deserved better! So I left before he could crush me..." I blinked away tears as I sucked in an unstable breath, "Everyday I've regretted it... I made the wrong decision... I couldn't be without him... I wrote my book as an explanation and an apology to him. But I could never come back and tell him how wrong I was. I knew he'd hate me. I broke my own heart Alice... I lost the love of my life because I was too afraid..." I shook my head, biting down on my lip, "I love him... And he hates me..."

Alice walked forward slowly, wrapping her arms around me, "It'll be okay Bella. Trust me."

She reached up, wiping under my eyes gently, careful not to ruin my make-up, "Feel better?"

I let out a breath, nodding slightly, "A little."

"It'll be okay." She said again before reaching for her flowers, "Come on. Let's get me married." She smiled.

We walked back to her room to find Rose and once the flowers had been distributed we told Emmett we were ready.

The music started and Rose and I walked downstairs slowly, holding on to each other's arm gently because Rose was heavily pregnant and I was... Just a klutz.

We made it down the stairs in one piece before turning towards the aisle. Alice and Jasper's massive house had been cleared of all furniture to give way to the ceremony. The aisle led through their living room and further into the open plan dining room.

We walked slowly to the music, before reaching the minister at the end. We stopped, taking our positions as we waited for Alice to appear. I seen everyone stand up from the corner of my eye as Alice reached the bottom step and somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed Jasper in his bridegroom tux, with Emmett and Edward beside him.

But all my senses were focused on Edward. He was dressed in a tux, with a blue tie and white flower in the lapel of his jacket. With stinging pain, I realised that I wished I could marry Edward, I wished I could be his wife. But that would never happen.

Edward was watching Alice but then his gaze shifted and fixed onto me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't break free of him.

There was something new in his gaze, still the same sadness and regret, but something more... I couldn't put my finger on it...

The ceremony was beautiful, with both Alice and Jasper declaring their love for one another, I had an excuse to cry. I was in a desperate need of it.

We moved towards the other end of the house, a larger room that had been filled with tables, a dance floor and a stage that held various pieces of musical equipment.

Alice and Jasper had their first dance and I smiled and clapped with everyone else, but I still had the hollow aching in my heart that I'd caused five years ago, brought right to the surface this weekend.

Suddenly, I saw Edward taking to the stage, his jacket now removed and his tie gone. He was joined by various other men, who took up their instruments and positioned themselves accordingly.

"Well..." Edward started into the microphone, "This day has really been something..." He smiled at some inside joke, "I'm happy that two of my best friends have asked me to sing a few songs at their wedding..." His eyes flickered toward me suddenly, "This one – like many of my others – has been inspired by... Someone very special." He finished, lifting the mic and moving towards the piano that sat on the stage.

He hooked the mic onto a stand that the piano held, and took his seat on the stool. He was angled towards the crowd, and began to slowly play a few notes, his shoulders inclined towards the piano.

"_I don't know where I'm at... I'm standing at the back..._

_And I'm tired of waiting. _

_Waiting here in line... _

_Hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing..."_

He raised his head suddenly, scanning the crowd before his eyes settled on mine.

"_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground..._

_Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down..._

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I never know why, it's coming down down down..."_

I felt my eyes widen as he sang those words. I sat forward in my seat a little, my mouth dropping open.

The last words in my book...

He looked at me with deep green eyes, a hint of a smile somewhere deep within them.

He'd read my book...

"_Not ready to let go... Cause then I'd never know, what I could be missing..._

_But I'm missing way too much, so when do I give up, what I've been wishing for?_

_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground..._

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down..._

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I never know why, its coming down down down..._

_Oh I'm going down down down..._

_I can't find another way around..."_

He'd looked back down at his fingers as they skimmed over the keys, before meeting my eyes once more.

"_And I don't wanna hear that sound... Of losing what I never found..."_

He paused, holding my gaze as the words sank into my body.

I ached to think that he still loved me.

But I knew it was impossible.

"_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground..._

_Why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down..._

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I'll never know why, it's coming down down down..._

_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground..._

_So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down..._

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Oh, it's coming down down down..."_

His fingers slowed over the keys, and his eyes never strayed from mine as he hit the last note. I hadn't even realised I was crying until I blinked and felt the wetness on my cheeks. As everyone applauded him, our connection was broken and I worked to try and hide my tears.

I stood up, glancing for the nearest exit so I could go and clean up my make-up.

"Thank you..." Edward's voice was loud as he spoke into the microphone.

I turned my head slightly to watch him, to see him now talking quietly to the people who were playing for him. I watched as one of the men stood up and took the seat by the piano. He began to play softly, and I turned to walk towards the doors.

Edward wasn't singing, I noticed as I reached the door. I put my hand on the handle and suddenly his warm grasp was over mine.

I gasped, and felt my eyes widen as I stared down at his hand on mine.

Five years.

Five years and I was finally feeling his touch again.

I shut my eyes, letting the warmth seep into my skin and the softness of his flesh comfort me.

"Will you dance with me, Bella?" His voice was close behind me and I took an unsteady breath.

I turned around slowly and he let go of my hand to let me move, only to hold it out in an offer. I took it slowly, glancing around the room to see my four best friends smiling in encouragement.

Edward walked us silently to the middle of the dance floor and I watched as a few of the other couples danced around us to the music being played.

Edward wrapped both arms around my waist and I set my hands onto his shoulders hesitantly, not sure what was going on, but having the sinking feeling that I was dreaming.

I was getting flashbacks of our last time together, how'd held me like this and I felt my body stiffen in regret.

I was at eyelevel with his shoulders and suddenly he bent his head to speak softly into my ear, "Relax Bella."

His honeyed voice made my knees shake and my breathing come in shallow gasps as I melted against him. He held me tighter, as the music shifted and changed to a different melody.

He kept his mouth by my ear, and I could feel the heat of his breath against my skin.

It took me a few moments to realise that... He was about to sing to me...

"_When I saw your face, it was like a space in my heart was filled..._

_It's like I knew, that from the very start, that you were every other part of me..._

_And it's like I have loved you since, from the moment when... Since time began._

_And you fill my heart..."_

His arms tightened around me and I shut my eyes, so desperately trying to hold on to his words, to understand them, to believe them.

"_Oh, love of mine... Why did it take so long to find your touch?_

_Hope was never gone... Even though it took so long to find you..._

_Because I have loved you since, from the moment when, since time began..._

_And I have loved you since, from the moment when, since time began..._

_You fill my heart..."_

He stopped singing, suddenly whispering the words in my ear.

"_I have loved you since time began..."_

I was gripping his shoulders, and my body was shaking a little as I tried to hold in my sobs.

I wanted to believe that he loved me.

Very gently, his lips touched the skin below my ear, the place he used to kiss me to wake me up.

"You fill..." He kissed the same spot again, "My heart..."

He pulled away slightly, and I opened my eyes slowly, afraid that he would disappear into a puff of smoke.

"I've always loved you..." He whispered instead, tears building in his own eyes, "I still love you Bella..."

I let out a breath, looking down at my feet as the time and place and everything else faded out, it was just Edward now... Edward and me...

"I'm so sorry... I hurt you so much..."

"It doesn't matter now..." He was speaking in a hushed voice.

I looked up at him, fighting the urge to close my eyes as he reached up and wiped my cheeks dry with his long, warm fingers, "Why now? It's been five years Edward... It's been three days since we seen each other again... Why has it changed now?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me..." He smiled slightly, "But now I realise that you were just being silly."

"I don't understand." I admitted, a blush forming over my cheeks at my chagrin.

He smiled crookedly, the same way he had all those years ago, "Alice made me stand outside your room this morning when she was speaking to you... I heard every word..."

I let out my breath in a whoosh, shaking my head, "I should've known she was up to something."

He ignored my comment, instead going after his own answers, "How could you think I'd find someone better? Don't you understand Bella? You're _it _for me... You're _the one..."_

I let out another cry, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and crushing my body to his, "I'm sorry... It was my own messed up fears... I love you Edward... I love you so much..."

His arms never slackened around my waist as he held me tightly, but he still managed to pull his head away slightly to look at me, "I love you too..."

He glanced at my lips, and before I even had a second to think about it we were kissing... It was warm, and caring, and loving, and perfect... And I was _home..._

I heard cheers around me, and as I pulled back and opened my eyes I seen that everyone was looking at us.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were cheering us, holding their hands above their heads as they clapped for us.

I laughed, shaking my head slightly before I glanced at Edward, "I never meant what I said by the way... About Seattle... I'd stand in the rain every day and still get to be with you... I love you..."

He smiled, "I know... But look..." He turned me around to face the long windows of the ballroom.

The sun was going down now, but there was no rain in sight, just sunshine.

"The day they take the rain out of Seattle." I nodded, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

**FIVE YEARS LATER:**

"Thank you everyone..." Edward's voice was quiet and his eyes were smiling as he removed his guitar from his body and stepped down off the stage.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I all clapped him as he came to sit beside me in the booth. He put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close as I laid my head on his chest.

"How are we doing?" He whispered into my ear, reaching with his free hand to gently touch the six month baby bump that had – more gracefully than I expected – taken over my body.

"Okay." I sighed, reaching up to kiss his lips softly, "We enjoyed hearing you sing..."

"I sing to you every night." He chuckled, rubbing his nose together with mine.

I grinned, "I know. We love it every time."

We sat for an hour longer in the bar before I eventually started to get tired and almost fell asleep against Edward's chest.

He brought me out to his Volvo, settling me into the car before he drove us home.

I'd moved to Seattle straight after Alice and Jasper's wedding. Edward and I got married seven months later, and my second book – a happy ending this time – was released a year after I'd found Edward again.

Now we were expecting our first child, and we loved every minute of our life.

Edward parked the car in the driveway and I smiled up at the house as I got out of the car. I could remember the night of Alice and Jasper's wedding, when Edward had taken me back here.

It was our home...

He'd bought it, renovated it, and styled it, exactly how we'd discussed it all those years ago. That night he finally got to bring me home.

I looked around at the forest surrounding the little cottage, holding on tightly to Edward's hand as he led us inside.

Soon enough we were in bed, snuggled up to each other and he was singing to me, a familiar song that he'd now changed the words to.

"_Can't you see that we will always win that battle..._

_And you can always take the rain out of Seattle..."_

* * *

><p><strong>So we really hope you guys enjoyed and will give us loads of feedback and reviews :) <strong>

**This story is posted on both our profiles and you should really check out TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen's stories too, because they are amazing!**

**Once again, a big thank you for everyone who read and enjoyed the story. You should seriously check out Jason Walker's music, it makes the story so much more real!**

**For now this story IS just a one shot, we may decide to continue with it, but i suppose that depends on feedback.**

**Please review!**

**Love, Sorcha and Ashley. xx**


End file.
